Where It Goes & Where It All Ends Up
by AdimentVirage123
Summary: Kurt story at 1st then in the future major Kurtofsky This is set 3 years after Kurt & Dave r out of school They used 2 b 2gether but now on separate paths especially Kurt. They meet again after the separation & the old flame is rekindled...with a twist
1. The Present

_**Author's Note: Before you read this story you should know that what you're reading right now is just the beginning…**__**this has a back story**__** and it will be suprising. Just keep reading when I update and you will soon understand lol**_

"Push honey, just push….." I said holding tightly onto the woman's hand beside me that would soon be the mother of my child; my son to be exact. I saw the strain in her face as she pushed as hard as she could, squeezing the life out of my arm. I winced slightly but the pain was soon numbed by the adrenaline rushing through my viens. She screamed loudly in pain as she released and rested a bit before again trying to push forth the tiny life she held within her womb. She was trying so hard but still the baby had not crowned. I put my hands on her face, smiling all the while, "Your doing so good, we just need you to push just a little harder. He's almost here, he's almost here…..I want to meet him." I breathed heavily. She looked at me, her hair was soaked with the sweat from the intense labor she was in, and smiled; nodding quickly. I nodded back to her, tears in my eyes.

I soon felt them fall onto the light blue scrub I had been assigned to wear. This must have been how my father felt when I was born….full of unconditional love and fear all at the same time. I quickly wiped my eyes and continued to be involved in my surroundings, near-shouting encouragements to the doctor's around me and to the wonderful woman lying in the bed.

"He's crowning!" the doctors cried, disappearing underneath the blue tarp covering up the whole scene. I grabbed her hand one last time and whispered almost silently to her, "We're almost through, one more push and he'll be here with us….."

She screamed in pain, and again strangled my fingers with her sudden inhuman strength. But I didn't care, she was carrying a gift so precious to me it was worth the soreness of my appendages. I almost laughed at myself at that moment for thinking it but was soon yanked back into the reality of the situation. My son was going to be on this earth in less time than I had to think about it.

With one final agonized scream, we both heard "Ooooooh's" and "Aaaaahs" from all the employees as a tiny, beautiful creature came diving into my world. They lifted him up for me to see and my legs turned to jelly, making me sink to my knees. I felt the woman's hand on the back of my neck, caressing it gently as she said, "He's all ours, honey" before she slumped back against the bed, resting.

I heard the tiny cries and shrieks coming from the circle of doctors in front of me. I had managed to keep my ground as I stood, crooning my neck to try and see the newborn.

The main doctor turned to me with my baby wrapped softly in a blanket and a blue sock cap covering his small head. "Congratulations," he breathed. Underneath the cap was a tangle of bloody suede brown hair just like mine and in one small blink I saw his eyes were the same as mine. This was my child I realized as I was handed the tiny bundle. I looked down at the small cherub in my arms and tearfully smiled down at him as he grasped my finger in his tiny hand.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel….your son."

_**Hey It's Adiment hope you enjoyed it lol…..READ AND REVIEW PLZ! lol**_


	2. Back Story

_**A/N: More to come…Read, Enjoy, Review plz **___

"Come on Kurt, don't look at me like that," said the large boy next to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"But I can't help but be upset, Dave," I breathed halfheartedly to him, laying my head on his chest lovingly.

He looked down at me with a smile and I couldn't help but kiss him fully on his sweet lips. His arms around me tightened slightly as he kissed me back. He tasted faintly of cinnamon and vanilla, making my heart race. Dave noticed my sudden alertness and almost started laughing as he pulled back from me, staring straight in my eyes. The sudden discreet smell of the Armani cologne I'd given him for his birthday made my breath sound a bit labored and my skin tingle devilishly. He looked at my lips hungrily again, leaning in ever so closely, stopping only centimeters from my mouth, smiling. I looked down at his lips, knowing he could see the utter want in my eyes and inhaled his intoxicating scent with a sharp, whispered gasp. He chuckled silently and breathed….

"I don't think you know what you're doing to me."

As he spoke I felt his warm breath slowly trickle across my lips, making me shiver pleasurably in his big arms. He looked into my eyes, tearing his gaze from my mouth. I could see he knew exactly what he was doing to me as he brought my body closer to his to ease my trembling. Then I snaked my hands under his letterman jacket, feeling his waist as I linked my fingers together behind him. I bit my bottom lip playfully, stared back down at his smile and whispered to those sweet lips….

'Really? Then show me….."

He roughly pressed his lips to mine and before I knew it my hands were in his short hair and his hands were caressing my back and hips. The aggressiveness of the kiss was doing wonders to me. I loved it when he did this. His mouth parted slightly with a gentle sigh that caused a heat to grow rapidly in my stomach. I took this as a chance to deepen the kiss and he quickly accepted it.

These were the moments I lived for. Dave was mine and I loved him…..but it also took me back to the days before we were what we were now. I could remember a time when it wasn't so exhilarating and beautiful to be with Dave, a time where the only way he had ever made my heart race was because I believed he was intent on ending my life. But now it raced because Dave was the only person who made me feel the way I do. If Finn hadn't been so persistent for me to come to that football game…

After the months and months of harassment I endured over my years in McKinley from this boy had ended I found myself in the loving arms of my tormentor…..Dave Karofsky. It didn't just happen out of the blue; it took time and tons of hate (ironic, no?). After leaving the school when Karofsky had threatened my life, I believed that my transfer to Dalton Academy had been god sent. I was going to be with the boy who had turned my life upside down, in a romantic way of course, and be somewhere where the wrath of Lima's student body wouldn't run me down. But Blaine, Blaine was the true reason I had been so excited to leave. I mean yea, Karofsky was in a manic state and threatening my existence, but I had sudden feelings for Blaine the moment he came singing and harmonizing into my life and he had helped me, well tried to help me whenever the whole Karofsky thing almost consumed me.

The thing, of course, being that kiss in the locker room that started the whole mess. All I can remember from the incident now was a raised fist, a pissed Karofsky, a high from a deadly drug called courage, and an intense yet riveting lip lock from someone who I never thought would be kissing another boy in the first place. And the thought crept into my mind day in and day out every minute that I was at Dalton afterwards. Blaine would usually just look me in the eye and know what was bothering me or keeping me from performing my best with the other boys at Warblers practice. He'd only have to smile, rest his hand on my shoulder, and tell me that everything was going to be fine and it would creep back to the dark recesses of my mind, temporarily until sleep pulled it from it's roots and into my dreams.

At first the dreams were only of redemption and forgiveness on both parts ending with a handshake or smile, but then they slowly became more sensual and heated to the point were the dream usually ended with me straddling Dave, my face in his neck kissing the sensitive area behind his ears, whispering sweet nothings into them or him pinning me to the wall, his hands in my uniform jacket, my hands lost in his short brown hair or trailing down his chest. Those were usually my favorite….and that scared the hell out of me to the point were I sat up in bed, shaking in two totally different ways from two completely different sets of emotions. Hate and Desire….they were like chemicals, never meant to mix but always together.

I started to do everything in my power to keep myself busy, trying to keep the thoughts away, but the busier I was, the more tired I became, which meant the dreams were only prolonged and intensified. Blaine could see this was still haunting me, but never knew in what way. Later on I found out he was pretty much a shady character after the lights and music stopped and everything was real again. The only reason I was there was to take away from New Directions collection of secret weapons and making Blainelook good as I snapped and swayed in the background; luring me in with constant promises of equality and flashes of handsome smiles and bright white teeth that hid an ugly personality, a controlling personality. I should have known from the constant shoot-downs and total refusals from the group when suggesting selections and from the brainwashing he tried to force down my throat telling me basically to be a clone…

But at this time in particular he looked as if he cared and of course I believed him. I was blinded by love and confusion, and he took advantage of that….but that's a different story completely.

Every weekend I went back to Lima and continued my life with my family. My Dad could easily tell that this had not ended for me at Dalton's threshold, as hoped. He continued to tell me that this was over and I was safe. But was I really? How could someone be safe from their own mind, when all that plagued it was why you were here in the first place? Carole tried to be supportive but she was new to us Hummel's way of going about things, more times than not it was just kept inside til it was triggered by a word or action, or in my case; a body, a face, a letterman jacket….a kiss.

Finn also tried his hand at helping. Even thought our pasts together had been something a little short of hostile, he was shaping up to be a model brother. He defended me at school, when someone made a snide remark about reasons for my sudden absence and I thanked him when I could. He was trying his best to make family life work. I understood how it was for him now. He had a gay stepbrother and there were assumptions. But nonetheless he never batted an eye when I'd pick him up from football practice on Fridays. He'd smile and laugh, call me bro, and jump into the front seat; telling me about his day and updates from Glee club (even though I was considered competition by Rachel). I'd see the other football players snickering to themselves as I pulled out of the parking lot.

Occasionally, I'd catch a glimpse of Dave out of the corner of my eye, and he'd always have the same pained expression on his face, as if he wanted to just scream something to me from across the field but then realize he was surrounded by what he considered his own and they weren't going around kissing boys.

Then one day, as I picked Finn up from the routine football run he asked me a question I never thought would have the affect it did on me…

"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna come to next week's football game? Burt and Mom are goin and I only thought it fair to ask you too."

And without thinking it entirely through I answered, "Sure, would it be ok if I brought Blaine along? He loves football…."

And unknowingly I was being lead to the love of my life and yet the beginning of how I was lead to it again….

_**Hey Its Adiment here, there is another part to this back story I'm just too tired to keep writing it tonight….there will be more soon…READ & REVIEW plz!**_


End file.
